thetotaljerkfacesfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Jerkface Fan Sites
Fan sites are websites that feature the website totaljerkface.com. Some are tutorial sits, while others are review sites. Others are just for fun! Some of these websites include: *happyfans.webs.com *tjftoday.tk *happywheels.webs.com *youngwheelers.webs.com *theleveleditor.webs.com *madwheelers.webs.com *experthappytutors.webs.com *lvl-data.webs.com *totalscoutface.webs.com *Happywheelsonline.webs.com *tjftutorialsandwalkthroughs.webs.com *happywheelsonline.webs.com *totaltutors.weebly.com *happywheelsreviews.webs.com *meaws.webs.com *your-best-levels.wikia.com Happy fans: Main article: happy fans '' Happy fans was made by 456Jerkface. There are currently 17 fans. Unfortunately it is no longer active. The categories are: *Home (home page. Has "no longer active, welcome, new pages and more members.) *News. (the news.) *Fans. (the members of happy fans. Was originally members). (17). *Chatroom. *About us. *Forums *Challenges *Happy wheels. TJFToday: ''Main article: TJFToday.tk. tjftoday.tk is possibly the most popular fan site. It has over 120 members. It is updated almost dayly. The main thing they do is interview featured level makers.The catagories are: *Home. *About. *Links. *Blog. *Members. (around 130 subject to change). *Guestbook. *Forums. Happywheels: happywheels.webs.com is another fan site. It was the first fan site and it wasn't sucsesfull. It's pages are: *Happy wheels. *Videos. *Members. (3). *guestbook. *forums. Young wheelers: youngwheelers.webs.com is a site is to improve your levels if your having trouble. (thus the name "young"wheelers). It is unfortunatly no longer active. It's only 3 pages are: *News. *Members. (34). *Chat. The level editor: theleveleditor.webs.com features the level editor. The owner keeps spelling "what" "wath". Whitch is very strange. This has a picture of the owner "Mathew Twelvecorts". The pages are: *Home. *News. *My levels. *The ten best. *Forum. *Members (3). *F.A.Q and about me. *Contact us. Mad wheelers: Their motto is "challenge everything. This site is unushuall bacause it does not have a members page. The pages are: *Home. *Free graphicall stuff! *Levels and links. *Tips & tricks! *Skills. Expert happy tutors: Expert happy tutors bareally has anything! No videos, blog enteries, one photo, 3 members, One forum post. (called "more?"). It has home,forum,screenshots,members,comtact us and blog. Lvl-data: This site is where you paste your level data and other people can see it. You have to pay "coins" for it. Their staff consists of: *Mathew Twelvecourts. Site owner. *456jerkface. Admin. *operty. Admin. Their pages are: *Home. *News. *Members. (9). *Level data's. *Links + challenges. *About us. *Chatroom. Total Scout face: Specel thanks to the contributor for this one! Total Scout face is a fan site where they also interview level makers like TJFToday.tk. Their motto is "We discover you enjoy". Their pages are: *Home. *Members. *Reviews. *Forums. This website is one of the newest fan site and is currently subject to add more pages. Happy wheels online: This website has the site owner also is a member of the happy wheels wiki. There are currently 6 pages and are sumject to be more. The home page has a video of the first interview with Jim Bonacci. It's pages are: *Home. *News. *Happywheelers. (3). *Play happy wheels. *Follow me on twitter!? *Forums. TJF tutorialls and walkthroughs: ''Main article: TJF tutorials and walkthroughs. '' Happy wheels online: Totaltutors.weebly.com: Happy wheels reviews: Meaws: Also known as revolutionary crusers. Your Best Levels Wiki A public wiki where you can make pages about your best levels in Happy Wheels. Your-Best-Levels also has a page containing Level Data users can put in their levels, as well as a page consisting a list of challanging levels. Your level does not have to be super popular in order to be good enough to be made a page. The wiki is founded by BigBloodHead, and the Admins are Lwpeterson50 and Bobisdacool1. Main page. your-best-levels.wikia.com Slideshow: TJFToday.jpeg|TJFToday. hppf.jpg|Happy fans. Mathew.jpeg|Mathew Twelvecourts. The creator of many of the fan sites and the creator of this wiki! Total Scout face.jpg|Total Scout face. tjf ideas.jpeg|TJFToday ideas? Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 3.11.45 PM.png|TJF Tutorials and Walkthroughs Screen Shot 2014-04-27 at 5.01.11 PM.png|The old look of the Your Best Levels wiki. Trivia: *Most of theese sites were made by Mathew Twelvecourts. The creator of also this wiki! *Many sites were not sucesfull and are no longer active. *TJFToday is the most popular. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Read more Category:456jerkface Category:Maatje Category:Level's by Maatje Category:Browse